


Turned Table

by nastyguy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Multi, Slight Crossdressing, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyguy/pseuds/nastyguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said to naasssttttyyyyy:  can you maybe write john in a dress getting double teamed by the striders? everyone is age appropriate no underage? john is def the sub here with dave being kind of neutral and bro being the massive dom. props if you fit bondage in with john too. sorry if you don’t do anonymous as well…</p>
<p>Anonymous said to naasssttttyyyyy: dave/dirk/john - bottom!john</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turned Table

“You’re sure he’d be okay with this?” Came the hushed voice of John Egbert. Dave rolled his eyes as they tip-toe’d throughout the house. 

“Dude, I’ve been hearing him moan mine and your name in his sleep before college, I think that’s enough to say, hey kid, I wanna do the nasty.” He said with a grin on his lips. 

“What if he gets so scared when he wakes up, that he like, knocks us out or something!” He quietly shouted, getting a finger to his mouth. 

“I lived with this man for 18 and a half years, I know he sleeps like a fucking rock unless something tries to wake him up. When he does, it’s like a princess.” He joked a they opened the door. 

“You’re ready, right? Like I ask-” “Yes, Dave! Shut up, don’t bring it back up!” John said, referring to just an hour or less ago when he had to stretch himself out, while wearing the dress. They both did, so this night would go well. No matter how it went. Dave walked inside slowly, putting a knee on the bed of the sleeping man. He smiled, urging John forward. 

John went to the other side of it, inhaling before kissing the man softly, closing his eyes. He got a small movement in reply on his lips, John waving his hand. Dave took that as a signal and moved to glide his hand down the man’s thigh, rubbing it softly. There was a small huff, but he stayed asleep. John let out a small moan in the kiss, drawing one from from the man with ‘John..’ on his lips. 

At this point, Dave had his hand flat out on his brother’s crotch and rubbing him to hardness, while Dirk’s hand reached up for John’s side, only to be met with fabric sliding up from his leg. He shivered and rubbed the dress’ material, attempting to bring him closer. He reached over for his hands and pinned him under himself in one swift movement, twisting Dave’s hand in the meaning. 

“Wait- Fuck!” Dave shouted as his hand was trapped under his brothers hips. Dirk groggily looked down and saw Dave, who felt his brother’s cock twitch. 

“Shit, Dave? Wha’s goin’ on..?” He asked in a tired voice, before moving his hips up to mercy the kid. 

“We tried to get you off, but you had to go and rough us up, apparently.” Dave said, trying to slide his hand in Dirk’s pants still. He refused, pressing his hips down into the hand.   
“Bro- Come on..” He mumbled. “I know this is like, a weird ass fantasy. I wanna give back.” He told him. Dirk took a minute, before releasing his hand and sitting up. 

“My fantasy? You guys arent even close.” He admitted, before looking over the boy who was too shocked to say anything. “Although, he is. Dave, strip and get your boyfriend ready. Keep the dress on.” He told him as he went to search for some things. John panicked, but Dave pecked his lips to calm him down as he slowly removed his boyfriends panties from his legs. 

“Is this still apart of the plan?!” He asked Dave, who just smirked. “Go with it, babe.” He whispered and removed his glasses. Dirk came back with rope and a grin on his face, Dave just moving back. He was handed a length, watching as his Bro went to tie one arm. Dave tied the other and kissed John’s arm, as Dirk kissed the next. They both met on his chest, shifting to make out over John. The boy laying down bit his lip and attempted to close his legs, before a hand slid between it to feel him up. Who? John didn’t care because this was too hot to miss. 

“Your boyfriend is so fucking hot, Dave..” He mumbled in the kiss, another hand going to rub John’s chest through the dress. He shivered and looked up at them, reaching to feel their chests. 

“Yeah, I know.. It’s why I’m letting you have his ass for tonight.” He said, both Striders looking down to him. John blushed and opened his legs a bit, earning a look from Bro, before he went to go get between the boy’s legs and kiss at his thighs, hands gliding up the satin fabric of the short pencil dress he wore. Dave tilted John’s head up kissing him softly. “And I’m taking his mouth..” He whispered into the kiss. 

John shivered and spread his legs wide as Dave got infront of his head. He stroked his boyfriends hair, watching as Dirk got between his legs and held his hips up. He already got a condom on as he lifted the dress and licked his lips. 

“He looks so fuckin’ perfect..” Dirk commented, John needily trying to move his hands a bit. Dave rubbed his arms, before Dirk had the head of his cock at the boy’s hole. Dave could tell by the look in John’s face when he pushed in, gasping and shutting his eyes. 

“H-Holy shit.. Dirk y-you’re so thick..” John moaned and spread his legs, before lifting his head to mouth at Dave’s balls. That drew his attention back as he shifted and held the base of his cock, slowly pushing straight down into his boyfriends mouth. He grunted as John whined, slowly sucking on it just like his boyfriend liked. 

Meanwhile, Dirk was getting a steady pace of moving inside of John. He watched the hem of the dress slide down with each thrust, to reveal his perfect, bouncing cock. Dirk slid his hands up the dress to play with his nipples, as Dave brought him forward into a kiss over John. The boy in the middle loved the sight, too, huffing and panting onto Dave’s cock, earning a thrust into his mouth. 

Both the Strider’s hips were moving to get more inside of John, while he was a panting mess/. He let out cries and moans around Dave’s cock, while constricting around Dirk’s, making them noisy as they made out above him. 

It wasn’t too soon before John came all over himself in the dress, going unbelievably tight around Dirk. Dave released a bit afterwards, into John’s throat- who gladly swallowed- pulling out slowly. He continued kissing Dirk, running his hands down his brothers chest. 

“Come on, Bro.. John would be fuckin’ honoured t’have you cum inside of him, right Johnny?” Dave said against his lips, John moaning a faint ‘Dirk..’ which only brought him closer. He released into of the condom with a grunt, slowly pulling out. He grunted and looked over the two college boys, smiling. 

“Guys should stop by for thanksgiving ‘r somethin’.” He laughed, going to throw away the condom. The second he did, he was dragged back to the bed, where John was untied and cuddling him on one side, while Dave had the other. 

“We were gonna spend it at his old man’s place, but you’re free to join.” Dave assured, kissing his neck softly. Bro just smiled and put arms around them.


End file.
